last chance
by TheShiShiMato's
Summary: "Aku berjanji akan melindungi Kim Himchan, tapi aku juga harus menyelamatkan Zelo dari tangan Yongguk" / BAP Fan fiction / BangHim/DaeLo. Oneshoot. DLDR. RnR. Bad Summaries.


**Title : Last Chance**

**Main Cast : Jung Daehyun, Kim Himchan, Yoo Youngjae, Bang Yongguk, Choi Zelo**

**Other Cast : Find by yourself (OC)**

**Author : Red A.K.A the Shi Shi Mato's**

**Pairing : BangHim/DaeLo slight DaeJae**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : typo[s], alur kecepetan, eyd yang berantakan**

**.**

**.**

**ini Red persembahkan khusus untuk ulang tahun emak Himchan.. cinta sejatinya Bang Yongguk! hahahahah**

**FF ini bener-bener Red rangkai dengan kata-kata Red sendiri..**

**jika ada kesamaan dengan FF lain, itu tentu saja atas izin Author aslinya...**

**Red tidak plagiat, tapi mengubah sedikit jalan ceritanya atas permintaan sang author asli :)**

**ide cerita murni hasil berbagi ^^**

**Don't Bash because its not Plagiarism!**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Gemuruh petir yang menggetarkan.._**

**_Membuka ingatan akan suatu kepedihan.._**

**_Cerita luka dan masa lalu kelam_**

**_Bagaikan awan hitam yang siap menelan.._**

**_Lubang yang mulai tertutup terbuka lebar.._**

**_Apa jadinya?_**

**_Hanya terus membuka dendam.._**

**_Tentang kehidupan yang kejam.._**

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan tampak terburu-buru berjalan menuju sebuah rumah. Wajah laki-laki itu sangat menunjukkan rona wajah yang sangat cemas. Dia sekarang setengah berlari supaya cepat sampai ke tempat yang ditujunya.

Dia mengetuk pintu dengan sangat panik. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan temannya yang ada di rumah itu. Wajahnya terlihat lega ketika dilihatnya seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Kenapa kau panik sekali, Daehyun-ah? Masuklah dulu." Orang tersebut mempersilakan laki-laki yang bernama Daehyun itu masuk. Daehyun kemudian masuk dan duduk di sofa. Nafasnya masih tidak beraturan. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Ada apa Daehyun-ah? Ceritakanlah padaku." Pinta orang itu pada Daehyun. Daehyun terlihat masih mengatur nafasnya walaupun saat ini dia sudah merasa lebih tenang.

"Tolong aku, Youngjae. Zelo diculik oleh seseorang. Aku mengetahuinya dari temannya yang melihat Zelo dibawa paksa oleh orang itu. Kemudian waktu aku pulang ke rumah, aku menemukan ini." Daehyun menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada temannya, Youngjae. Youngjae hanya bisa melotot membaca isi surat itu.

**_Hai Jung Daehyun, masih ingat orang yang kau khianati 5 tahun yang lalu?_**

**_Aku membawa Kekasihmu yang berharga ini, Choi Zelo bersamaku. _**

**_Kalau kau ingin kekasihmu selamat, datanglah malam ini ke tempatku bersama Kim Himchan._**

**_Aku tau kau masih menyembunyikan Himchan dariku._**

**_Kalau kau ingin kekasih cantikmu ini selamat, jangan hubungi polisi._**

**_Kau sudah cukup membuatku marah dengan penghianatanmu waktu itu._**

**_Dan ingat, aku ingin Himchan-ku terlihat menawan ketika kau membawanya padaku._**

**_Sekali lagi, Jung Daehyun, aku benci penghianatan. Jadi jangan coba-coba menghianatiku lagi._**

**_-Bang Yongguk-_**

Youngjae kemudian menghela nafas berat. Dia tau bagaimana sifat Bang Yongguk. Bang Yongguk rela menghancurkan segalanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Kemudian Youngjae memandang Daehyun yang tertunduk lemah memikirkan nasib kekasihnya.

Yongguk begitu kejam. Daehyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nantinya nasib Zelo. Dia tidak mau sampai Yongguk menyakiti Zelo. Dia tidak ingin usahanya selama ini untuk melindungi satu-satunya hal yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya menjadi sia-sia.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Daehyun-ah? Apa kau akan benar-benar membawa Himchan pada Yongguk?" tanya Youngjae yang kemudian pindah duduk disamping Daehyun. Youngjae mengelus punggung Daehyun dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin Himchan menjadi korban keganasan Yongguk. Tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi Zelo. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yongguk melukai Zelo. Seandainya waktu itu aku tak membiarkan Yongguk mengenal Himchan dan kabur dari organisasinya.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Youngjae?"

Youngjae hanya menghela nafas dan menggenggam erat tangan Daehyun. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Tapi dia menguatkan hatinya untuk berusaha membantu Daehyun. Membantu sahabat yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

**-flashback-**

_Hokkaido, 5 tahun yang lalu…_

Seorang laki-laki berwajah cantik memasuki sebuah restoran Jepang. Laki-laki itu memakai kimono ala jepang. Dia berjalan masuk ke restoran itu dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang memang sudah dipesan khusus. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk orang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Dia tidak berani untuk mengetuk pintu apalagi langsung membuka pintu.

Seorang laki-laki tampan berbibir tebal membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia menuntun orang itu masuk ke dalam. Mereka kemudian memulai sebuah pembicaraan penting menyangkut apa yang harus laki-laki cantik itu lakukan.

"Jadi Kim Himchan, kau harus menarik perhatian Yongguk secepat yang kau bisa. Atasanku sangat menyukai namja cantik. Setelah kita benar-benar menjalankan rencana kita dengan baik, kita harus segera lari ke Korea. Kau mengerti?" laki-laki cantik yang bernama Himchan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya Daehyun tidak tega membiarkan Himchan masuk dalam lingkaran kejam dimana dia bernaung saat ini. tapi Daehyun tidak punya pilihan. Dan baginya Himchan adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantu menjalankan rencana pelarian dirinya.

"Aku mengerti, Daehyun-ah. Tapi kau harus benar-benar menjamin keselamatanku. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan menjadi boneka dan mati ditangan namja bernama Bang Yongguk itu. Lagi pula kenapa kau harus kabur?" tanya Himchan penasaran pada rencana Daehyun.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua yang di inginkan Bang Yongguk, Himchan-ssi. Tapi Yongguk hyung tidak membiarkanku pergi dan ingin aku bekerja padanya seumur hidup. Sudah cukup dosaku, Himchan-ssi. Sudah cukup aku mengotori tanganku dengan darah dan permainan liciknya selama ini. Sekarang aku hanya ingin membahagiakan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai." Jawab Daehyun lemah.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku, Daehyun-ah? Tolong berikan aku alasannya." Tanya Himchan masih penasaran.

"Sebenarnya waktu pesta Takeshita, Yongguk melihatmu dan ingin kaki tangannya, Yoshimaru, menyeledikimu. Aku yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka berdua kemudian menawarkan diri untuk menyelidikimu. Tapi aku minta maaf, Himchan-ssi karena yang kupikirkan hanyalah kau harus membantuku kabur darinya." Jelas Daehyun dengan jujur.

"Jadi kau memperalatku, Jung Daehyun?" Himchan membulatkan matanya menatap Daehyun yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Himchan-ssi. Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menjebak Yongguk. Aku tau dia benar-benar tertarik padamu dan buatlah dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Setelah itu kita berdua bisa pergi. Lari dan melepaskan diri darinya." Daehyun menunduk dalam. Dadanya terasa sesak karena tau ini bukanlah perkerjaan yang mudah.

"Baiklah, Jung Daehyun. Walupun aku tidak mengerti dan belum bisa menerima rencana ini, aku akan berusaha membantumu. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh dengan namja bernama Bang Yongguk itu. Dan kau harus menyembunyikan dan merahasiakan keberadaanku ketika kita lari darinya. Kau mau berjanjikan?"

"Ya, aku berjanji! Terima kasih, Kim Himchan." Daehyun tersenyum pada Himchan. Lalu mereka berdua menyusun rencana untuk Bang Yongguk.

.

.

**Yongguk POV**

Wow, ternyata namja bernama Kim Himchan memang cantik sekali. rasanya aku benar-benar ingin dia menjadi milikku. Jung Daehyun memang orang paling bisa kupercayai. Kata-katanya memang bisa dipegang. Dan sekarang dia membawa Himchan kehadapanku. Melihat wajah Himchan, aku benar-benar ingin melindungi namja cantik ini.

"Himchan, perkenalkan ini atasanku, Bang Yongguk."

Daehyun mengenalkannya padaku. Aku terpana dengan senyuman Himchan. Benar-benar sangat cantik.

"Kim Himchan."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Jari-jarinya bahkan sangat halus. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bulu matanya yang panjang dan lebat. Himchan adalah sosok yang sempurna untuk menjadi pendampingku.

"Bang Yongguk. Bangapseumnida."

Aku mempersilakan Himchan untuk duduk disampingku dan membiarkan Daehyun meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang juga berada disekitarku ketika aku ingin bersenang-senang.

"Jung Daehyun, sudah cukup. Kau bisa meninggalkanku sekarang. Dan kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan.. sungguh, aku percaya padamu.."

Daehyun berjalan keluar ruangan dan Himchan menatapnya lekat. Aku berusaha untuk tidak cemburu. Bagaimanapun juga, Daehyun-lah yang pertama sekali mengenalnya sampai akhirnya membawanya kehadapanku.

"Kau tidak perlu tegang seperti itu, Himchan sayang.. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu.." bisikku di telinganya. Himchan bergidik, namun aku justru semakin mendekatkan tubuhku padanya.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat, Bang? aku baru saja menyebutkan namaku tadi.." ujarnya pelan. Dia menunduk.

Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian meraih jari-jari panjang nan indah itu. Aku sangat kagum pada semua yang ada pada diri Kim Himchan.

"Tidak ada yang namanya cepat atau lambat dalam kamusku, Kim Himchan.. semuanya berjalan dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Kau hanya perlu menikmati alurnya dan menjadi pemeran utama yang akan mendukungku disini.."

Aku meraih dagunya. Menghadapkan wajah cantiknya kearahku.

Bibir merah merekah nan mungil itu sekarang menyatu dengan bibir tebalku. Dan perang pun dimulai tanpa aku ingin menghentikannya.

**End Yongguk POV**

.

.

**_-Skip Time-_**

Himchan sangat berhasil membuat Yongguk bertekuk lutut padanya. Namja bersuara husky itu benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Himchan. Jatuh sangat dalam pada pesona Himchan. Disamping dia dan Daehyun tetap menyusun strategi mereka untuk melarikan diri dari Yongguk tanpa sepengetahuan Yongguk sendiri.

Daehyun hanya butuh menyingkirkan kaki tangan Yongguk yang paling setia yaitu Yoshimaru. Yoshimaru adalah salah satu mata-mata terhebat Yongguk. Sebenarnya Yoshimaru sudah mencurigai Himchan dan Daehyun, dan sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan Yongguk untuk berhati-hati. Yongguk yang pada dasarnya sudah benar-benar terperangkap dalam pesona Himchan, tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoshimaru.

Insting Yoshimaru bekerja dengan benar. Tapi Daehyun tidak mau tinggal diam dan rencana mereka gagal. Sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang sudah terlatih dan selalu bekerja dengan sangat rapi, Daehyun menyusun rencana untuk menyingkirkan Yoshimaru.

Yoshimaru memang bekerja sangat hebat sebagai mata-mata, namun dia tidak memiliki insting dan keinginan membunuh yang sangat kuat seperti yang dimiliki Daehyun. Walaupun dia punya keterampilan yang sangat hebat dalam menyelidiki lawannya, Yoshimaru tidak paham betul bagaimana caranya menggunakan senjata. Hal inilah yang akan dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Daehyun.

Daehyun dan Himchan sudah menyusun dengan matang semua rencana pelarian diri dan pelenyapan Yoshimaru. Dan mereka akan melakukannya pada saat bersamaan.

Di malam yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda mereka berdua menjalankan rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi itu. Himchan berada di rumah mewah Yongguk, sedangkan Daehyun dan Yoshimaru pergi ke resort yang sangat jauh dari Hokkaido, tepatnya di sebuah pantai di daerah Kanto.

Himchan merencanakan makan malam berdua dengan Yongguk dan membuat Yongguk sangat mabuk malam itu. sebenarnya Yongguk bukan tipe orang yang mudah mabuk karena dia terlalu sering mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol berbagai tingkat. Namun setelah mencampurkan obat ke minuman Yongguk, Himchan berhasil membuat namja beringas itu tumbang.

Himchan merapikan posisi Yongguk. Namja cantik itu mengecup bibir Yongguk untuk terakhir kalinya dan menyelipkan mawar beserta surat ditangan Yongguk.

Sementara itu Yoshimaru dan Daehyun terlibat perang mulut panjang. Yoshimaru menyesal telah membiarkan dirinya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Daehyun. Dia tidak menyangka Daehyun akan menipunya.

Setelah pergulatan panjang mereka, Daehyun mendorong tubuh Yoshimaru kebelakang dan langsung memberikan tembakan tepat di jantungnya. Yoshimaru ambruk bersimbah darah tanpa sempat memberikan perlawanan apapun pada Daehyun. Otaknya sudah terlalu lemah untuk sekedar menarik pistol dari saku celananya. Daehyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Daehyun menyuruh Himchan yang sudah hampir setengah jam menunggu naik ke mobilnya. Dia memacu mobilnya dengan sangat cepat menuju bandara. Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi ke Korea meninggalkan Hokkaido yang sangat kelam itu, bagi Daehyun khususnya.

_Selamat tinggal Yongguk Hyung. Selamat tinggal masa laluku yang buruk!_ batin Daehyun.

.

.

**_-Skip Time-_**

Bang Yongguk terbangun dengan kepala yang luar biasa sakit akibat pengaruh minuman keras yang dicampur obat-obatan yang diberikan Himchan semalam. Yongguk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Perutnya sangat mual. Dia memuntahkan hampir semua isi perutnya. Yongguk berkaca di wastafel, wajahnya sangat pucat. Efek obat yang diberikan Himchan benar-benar sangat kuat.

Yongguk berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan keluar dari kamarnya. Yongguk berpikir bahwa saat ini Himchan sedang menyiapkan sarapan yang lezat untuknya. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur namun indera penciumannya tidak mencium sedikitpun bau yang lezat dari arah dapur. Dan Yongguk juga baru menyadari bahwa rumahnya sangat sepi sekali. Tidak ada Daehyun dan Yoshimaru.

Yongguk berkeliling rumahnya mencari sosok penghuni-penghuninya. Dia tidak menemukan Himchan dan seorangpun dirumahnya. Yongguk kemudian dengan cepat berjalan menuju kamarnya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada meja diseberang tempat tidurnya. Matanya menangkap surat dari Himchan dan Daehyun. Dan matanya menyiratkan kemarahan saat membaca isi surat itu.

"JUNG DAEHYUN! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGHANCURKANMU!" dia berteriak marah.

**-end of flashback-**

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan, Youngjae-yah? Aku benar-benar bingung." Daehyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi. Harusnya Yongguk tidak melibatkan Kekasihnya jika memang ingin menghancurkannya. Perasaan bersalah semakin besar menguasainya. Saat ini nyawa Zelo dalam bahaya. Dia telah melibatkan Zelo dalam bahaya yang besar karena saat ini namja itu sedang berada genggaman Yongguk.

Youngjae memandang Daehyun dengan penuh rasa iba. Sejujurnya dia juga bingung harus melakukan apa. Daehyun tidak ingin melukai kekasihnya dan Himchan. Apa lagi Daehyun adalah orang yang tidak akan melanggar janjinya sendiri.

**_Drrrt.. drrttt.. _**

Daehyun memandang ponselnya yang bergetar. Dia melihat nomor tak dikenal menelponnya. Daehyun menyuruh Youngjae untuk mengangkat telepon. Tangannya sudah terlalu gemetar untuk sekedar menjawab telepon.

"Halo.." Youngjae menjawab telepon Daehyun.

**"Halo, benarkah ini Jung Daehyun?"** tanya seseorang di seberang.

"Ya, ini memang nomor Daehyun. Tapi aku Youngjae, teman Daehyun." Jawab Youngjae ramah.

**"Bisakah kau berikan teleponnya pada Daehyun, Youngjae-ssi? Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan padanya."** Kata orang diseberang lagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi siapa ini?" tanya Youngjae.

**"Aku Kim Himchan…."**

Hening yang cukup lama setelah Youngjae mendengar nama ini. Tangannya ikut gemetar.

"Him… Himchan? Ah, sebentar akan ku berikan teleponnya pada Daehyun." Daehyun mendongak. Dia memandang Youngjae dengan tatapan yang amat sangat terkejut ketika Youngjae menyebut nama Himchan. Daehyun buru-buru mengambil handphone-nya dari tangan Youngjae.

"Himchan? Kau dimana? Ada apa kau menelponku?" Daehyun menjawab telponnya sedikit panik. Dia takut Himchan juga mendapatkan surat yang sama dengannya.

**"Daehyun-aah… aku.. aku.. Yongguk.."** Himchan menjawab dengan nada yang sangat gemetar. Terlihat jelas ketakutan dari nada suaranya.

"Kau kenapa Himchan? Yongguk kenapa? Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?" tanya Daehyun penuh kecemasan. Harusnya dari awal dia tidak melibatkan namja ini.

**"Dia… Dia mengirimkan sebuah surat yang aneh padaku. Aku heran bagaimana Yongguk bisa menemukanku. Aku takut dia juga menemukanmu. Bagaimana ini? Kau dimana Daehyun-ah?"** Himchan menangis diujung sana. Sepertinya dia sangat takut. Yongguk tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Himchan-ssi. Kau ada dirumahmu kan? Aku akan kesana sekarang juga. Tunggu aku sampai aku datang." Jawab Daehyun dengan raut muka yang sangat keruh. Youngjae yang melihatnya juga ikut-ikutan cemas.

**"Ba.. baiklah Daehyun-ah. Aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan dimana alamatku setelah ini."** Daehyun kemudian menutup telponnya dan handphone yang dipegangnya hampir jatuh ke lantai karena tangannya begitu bergetar. Daehyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Aku harus ke rumah Himchan sekarang Juga, Youngjae-yah. Aku tidak ingin dia disakiti oleh Yongguk. Aku pergi Youngjae." Daehyun kemudian tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Youngjae.

"Biarkan aku ikut. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau cukup memberi tahuku dimana alamat Himchan." Daehyun menatap Youngjae lama kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua kemudian berangkat menuju rumah Himchan.

.

.

.

Himchan mondar-mandir dengan sangat gelisah di kamarnya. Surat dari Yongguk dan sebuah kotak yang dikirimkannya benar-benar membuatnya tidak tenang. Terus terang dia sangat takut pada Yongguk. Dia benar-benar takut saat memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Yongguk nantinya. Dia tau Yongguk memang mencintainya tapi Yongguk sangat membenci penghianatan. Dan dia sudah menghianati Yongguk beserta harga dirinya.

_Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin Yongguk membunuhku_, ucap Himchan dalam hati. Kakinya gemetar dan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat tidak normal. Dia seperti sedang menunggu waktu eksekusi kematiannya. _Harusnya dari awal aku tidak usah terlibat_, sesalnya dalam hati.

.

**_Tidak semua sakura berbunga indah.._**

**_Musim semi tidak hanya untuk cinta.._**

**_Ketika nyanyian kegelapan terdengar_**

**_Menggemuruhkan hati yang penuh kecemasan.._**

**_Melodi kematian mulai dimainkan.._**

**_Memanggil jiwa yang siap memangku malaikat pencabut nyawa.._**

**_Memeluk mesra maut yang menantang.._**

.

.

.

_Di tempat lain…_

Seorang namja berwajah tampan sedang memandangi dua figura foto yang ada di meja kerjanya. Di salah satu figura itu ada fotonya bersama dua orang yang paling dipercayainya seumur hidup dan di figura sebelahnya adalah foto bersama orang yang paling di cintainya. Dia memandang figura itu dengan tatapan penuh dendam akan penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang di foto itu. Jung Daehyun dan Kim Himchan.

Namja tampan bernama Bang Yongguk itu menyeringai memikirkan betapa paniknya Daehyun dan Himchan dengan ancaman yang diberikannya. Pencariannya akan kedua orang itu selama lima tahun tidak sia-sia. Setelah berbagai hal yang dilakukannya akhirnya dia menemukan mereka berdua.

Yongguk memandang wajah kekasih Daehyun yang tertidur pulas karena pengaruh obat bius yang diberikannya tadi. Kekasih kesayangan Daehyun itu dibuat pingsan oleh Yongguk lalu diikat di kursi diruang kerjanya.

Sebenarnya Yongguk sudah ingin menyiksa anak itu, tapi dia berpikir sebaiknya dia menyiksa anak itu dihadapan Daehyun atau Daehyun sendirilah yang nantinya akan menyiksa anak itu. hukuman yang indah yang memang sudah disiapkannya untuk Daehyun.

Sejuta rencana telah memenuhi kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Daehyun dan Himchan. Dia memang memikirkan untuk membunuh mereka berdua dengan caranya sendiri.

Bang Yongguk akan membalas perbuatan Jung Daehyun dan Kim Himchan yang telah menghianatinya.

Daehyun dan Youngjae akhirnya sampai di rumah Himchan. Youngjae benar-benar terpesona melihat wajah cantik namja itu. _Pantas saja Bang Yongguk benar-benar jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila pada orang ini,_ pikir Youngjae dalam hati. Daehyun benar-benar prihatin melihat wajah Himchan yang sembab karena menangis. Dia semakin merasa bersalah pada Himchan.

Daehyun dan Youngjae kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Himchan belum bicara sepatah kata pun. Sepertinya dia masih shock dengan apa yang didapatnya. Youngjae ingin sekali bertanya, namun dia sadar dia tidak punya hak untuk bertanya. Dilihatnya bahu Himchan kemudian bergetar. Namja itu menangis.

"Daehyun-ah.. Hiks.. Daehyun-ah.." Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah Himchan. Daehyun kemudian memeluk namja itu.

"Jangan menangis Hime. Apa yang dikatakan Yongguk padamu?" Daehyun memeluk Himchan sambil mengusap punggungnya. Youngjae benar-benar prihatin melihat Himchan. Dia dan Daehyun benar-benar berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Himchan kemudian menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Daehyun.

.

**_Sayangku, Kim Himchan…_**

**_Kau tentu masih ingat pada orang yang memelukmu hampir setiap hari lima tahun yang lalu.._**

**_Yang kemudian kau tinggalkan entah kemana.. _**

**_kau tau? Aku hampir gila karena tak menemukanmu. Tapi saat membaca suratmu, aku benar-benar jadi gila sayang.._**

**_Kau tau benar siapa aku. Aku benci dikhianati. Dan kau telah menghianatiku._**

**_Aku punya pilihan untukmu sayang. Biarkan aku memelukmu seumur hidupku atau biarkan aku membunuhmu, ah tidak, Daehyun membunuhmu dihadapanku. Pilihan yang tidak sulit bukan. _**

**_Dan malam ini kau harus datang menemuiku bersama Daehyun. Aku ingin kau memakai pemberianku yang kukirimkan bersama surat ini. _**

**_Ingat sayang, aku sangat suka kau terlihat menawan. _**

**_Bahkan jika kau harus mati sekalipun, kau harus terlihat sebagai mayat yang paling cantik dihadapanku._**

**_Sejuta cinta untukmu…_**

**_-Bang Yongguk-_**

.

Wajah Daehyun langsung pucat membaca isi surat dari Yongguk untuk Himchan. Youngjae yang sangat penasaran kemudian membaca isi surat itu dan wajahnya tidak kalah pucat dengan Daehyun. Bahkan untuk orang yang paling dicintainya pun, Yongguk tega membunuhnya. Bang Yongguk benar-benar orang yang mengerikan.

Himchan kemudian masuk kekamarnya dan keluar dengan membawa sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda berpita merah. Terlihat jelas kotak itu belum dibuka oleh Himchan karena pitanya masih terikat rapi.

"Ini yang dikirimkan Yongguk. Aku tidak berani membukanya. Bisakah kalian berdua membukanya?" tanya Himchan dengan tangan gemetar. Daehyun hanya memandang kotak itu, kemudian Youngjae mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Himchan.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya." Ujar Youngjae. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika Youngjae membuka kotak. Isinya adalah sebuah gaun pengantin yang sangat indah berwarna biru muda. Wajah Himchan menjadi semakin pucat. Inilah yang diinginkan oleh Yongguk. Memiliki Himchan untuk selamanya.

"Apa-apaan ini!? Bang Yongguk benar-benar gila! Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir untuk menikahi Himchan." Daehyun mengepalkan tangannya sangat marah. Sementara Youngjae menenangkan Himchan yang semakin terisak.

"Kita harus menemui Yongguk malam ini. Aku harus mengakhiri semuanya. Menyelamatkan Zelo dan juga Himchan, walaupun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku." Youngjae hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar pernyataan Daehyun.

.

.

.

Malamnya Daehyun, Youngjae dan Himchan pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Yongguk . Seperti yang diinginkan oleh Yongguk, Himchan memakai gaun pengantin yang dikirimkan olehnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Himchan sangat tidak ingin memakainya. Tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dan semakin menyulut amarah Yongguk. Dia memilih untuk bersikap kooperatif saat ini.

Mereka kemudian menuju ruangan yang telah di tentukan oleh Yongguk.

Bang Yongguk sudah menunggu mereka dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi. Entah kenapa kalau namja itu sangat percaya Daehyun dan Himchan akan datang ke tempatnya. Tentu saja dia yakin karena kekasih Daehyun tercinta ada di tangannya.

Yongguk menyeringai. Dia melihat kearah layar yang dihubungkan dengan CCTV yang ada diseluruh tempat itu. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum lebar ketika melihat Himchan mengenakan gaun yang diberikannya. _Dia benar-benar sangat cantik dan menawan_, pikirnya dalam hati. Namun matanya menyipit melihat siapa yang ikut bersama mereka. _Bagaimana bisa mereka bersama dengan orang itu?_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Ketika mereka sudah mendekati ruangan, Yongguk menyuruh pengawalnya membukakan pintu. Dia sengaja ingin melakukan penyambutan pada orang-orang yang menghianatinya itu.

.

.

.

Daehyun, Youngjae dan Himchan sangat terkejut ketika pengawal membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Dan mereka semakin terkejut melihat Zelo, kekasih Daehyun yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan dalam keadaan terikat dan wajah yang pucat.

"Zelo-yaaah!" Daehyun berteriak. Zelo terbangun mendengar siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hyung… Daehyun hyunggg… tolong aku hyung aku takut… mereka mengikat dan menyekapku hyung…" isak Zelo. Tidak ada luka fisik yang dialaminya, tapi Zelo trauma.

"Jangan menangis, Zelo-yah.. Aku akan melepaskanmu." Ujar Daehyun. Namun sebelum Daehyun sempat mendekati Zelo, Bang Yongguk melepaskan sebuah tembakan kearah kaki Daehyun. Himchan dan Zelo kemudian berteriak. Untung peluru yang dilepaskan oleh Yongguk tidak melukai kaki Daehyun.

"Jangan berani-berani mendekati tawananku, Jung Daehyun! Bahkan kau masih berani menampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Cih!" Yongguk menyeringai. Himchan dan Youngjae bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan Yongguk.

"Jangan coba-coba sakiti kekasihku, Bang Yongguk! Urusanmu adalah denganku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan tangan kotormu menyentuh kekasihku!" Daehyun mengancam Yongguk.

Namun ancaman Daehyun sepertinya tidak ada apa-apanya untuk Yongguk. Yongguk berjalan kearah Zelo kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya dikepala anak itu. Tangis Zelo semakin kencang karena dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Hyung.. Tolong aku hyung.. aku benar-benar takut. Ottokhaeyo hyung?" Zelo kemudian menangis lirih meminta pertolongan Daehyun. Kakinya gemetar hebat.

"Jangan menangis anak cengeng atau peluruku akan menembus kepalamu! Kau tenang saja, Daehyun. Aku tidak akan langsung membunuhnya. Aku akan membiarkanmu yang membunuhnya. Siksa dia seperti dulu kau suka menyiksa orang-orang!" Yongguk kemudian berjalan menjauhi Zelo. Dia mendekati Himchan yang sedari tadi gemetar dipelukan Youngjae. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat.

"Kenapa kau memeluk orang lain seperti itu sayang? Tidakkah kau ingin memelukku? Orang yang sangat mencintaimu ini." Yongguk berbisik kearah Himchan. Namun Youngjae mendengar itu seperti sebuah ancaman untuk Himchan. Bulu kuduk Himchan berdiri karena ketakutan.

"A.. aku.. tidak…" Jawab Himchan gemetar. Yongguk benar-benar menakutkan untuknya.

"Kemarilah sayang. Kau ingin kepelukanku atau kepelukan kematian?" Yongguk kemudian menarik Himchan kepelukannya. Namun sebelum Himchan sampai kepelukan Yongguk, Daehyun dengan cepat menarik tangan Himchan.

"Lepaskan tangannya, Jung Daehyun! Apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan? Himchan milikku!" Yongguk menatap tajam kearah Daehyun, namun hal itu tidak membuat Daehyun mundur.

"Sejak kapan dia menjadi milikmu? Dia adalah milik dirinya sendiri! Bukan siapa-siapa! Bukan juga milikmu seperti yang kau katakan sekarang!" Daehyun membalas tatapan Yongguk. Yongguk kemudian menarik Himchan dengan kasar hingga Himchan benar-benar jatuh kepelukannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jung Daehyun? Apa kau begitu menyukai Himchan-ku? Kukira kau mendukungku." Yongguk memandang Daehyun sinis.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melukai Himchan! Himchan terlalu berharga untuk kau lukai dan Himchan terlalu berharga untuk orang sepertimu!" bentak Daehyun. Yongguk kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha! Kau masih memikirkan Himchan? Pikirkan saja bagaimana caramu menyelamatkan kekasihmu itu tanpa harus membunuhnya." Yongguk masih tertawa.

Daehyun memandang Zelo yang sedang menangis dengan pandangan iba. _Ya, seharusnya aku memikirkan keselamatan Zelo, _Batinnya. Daehyun frustasi. Mana yang harus dia pilih. Hatinya tentu saja memilih keselamatan Zelo, tapi janjinya untuk melindungi Himchan harus dia tepati.

Himchan bergetar dalam pelukan erat Yongguk. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari pipi putih mulusnya. Yongguk mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang pistol untuk mengelus rambut hitam Himchan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Youngjae bergerak maju dengan cepat dan merampas pistol dari tangan Yongguk. Yongguk maupun Daehyun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Youngjae.

"Lepaskan Himchan, Bang Yongguk! Atau aku akan menembakmu!" ancam Youngjae sambil mengarahkan pistol kearah Yongguk.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani menembakku, Bang Youngjae! Apakah adikku yang manis ini sanggup membunuh hyungnya sendiri.. Apakah adikku yang manis ini lebih memilih mengorbankan hyungnya dibanding orang lain.."

Daehyun maupun Himchan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Yongguk. _Youngjae adalah Adik Yongguk? Bang Youngjae dan Bang Yongguk? Bagaimana mungkin?_ Batin mereka.

"Aku bukan adikmu! Ayahmu hanya melakukan kesalahan terhadap ibuku! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak sudi punya saudara pembunuh seperti kau, Bang Yongguk! Kau bahkan membunuh ibu dan noona-ku!" Youngjae masih mengarahkan pistol kearah Yongguk. Namun sekarang tangannya bergetar mengingat apa yang dilakukan Yongguk pada ibu dan noona-nya.

"Bagiku mereka hanyalah sampah! Dan mereka pantas mati, adikku sayang! Hahaha." Yongguk memandang Youngjae tajam.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun memanggilku, adikmu! Aku tidak sudi kau memanggilku seperti itu!" Dor! Youngjae menembakkan pistolnya ke lengan kanan Yongguk. Himchan seketika lepas dari pelukan Yongguk.

Daehyun kemudian berlari kearah Zelo setelah sebelumnya menghajar pengawal-pengawal Yongguk. Daehyun dengan cepat melepaskan tali yang melilit tubuh Zelo kemudian memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan sangat erat. Daehyun memeluk tubuh Zelo yang gemetar karena ketakutan.

"Hyung.. Aku takut hyung.. bawa aku pulang hyung." Zelo terisak dipelukan Daehyun.

"Sebentar lagi, Zelo-yah. Kita pasti pulang. Aku yakin itu." Jawab Daehyun sambil mengelus rambut Zelo dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia benar-benar takut Zelo terluka.

Sementara itu Yongguk mengerang kesakitan akibat tembakan Youngjae. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka saudara tiri sedarahnya akan menembaknya.

"Kau tau, aku bisa menembakmu, Bang Yongguk! Karena aku tidak pernah takut! Kita bahkan dialiri darah yang sama. Dan jangan salahkan appa yang mengalirkan darah yang sama ditubuh kita." Ujar Youngjae sambil menyeringai, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Yongguk. Yongguk membulatkan matanya. Dia terkejut mendengar ucapan Youngjae. Youngjae bahkan lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dirinya.

"Kau! Sialan! Apa yang kau katakan, Bang Youngjae!? Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu padaku! Harusnya kau kubunuh juga waktu itu!" Yongguk memandang Youngjae penuh kebencian.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Bang Youngjae?! Namaku Yoo Youngjae! Bukan Bang Youngjae! Dan kau bodoh! Harusnya kau bunuh saja aku waktu itu. Sekarang tidak ada gunanya lagi Bang Yongguk. Aku yang akan membunuhmu! Membalaskan dendamku untuk ibuku dan noona! Dan membebaskan kedua orang ini." Youngjae mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke dada Yongguk. Yongguk masih menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Selamat Tinggal Bang Yongguk!"

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik membawa seikat mawar putih ke sebuah makam. Namja itu menatap nisan makam dengan tatapan sendu. Dia meletakkan mawar putih kesukaan orang yang sangat mencintainya itu keatas nisannya. Nisan bertuliskan nama Bang Yongguk.

"Yongguk-ah, semoga kau bisa bahagia di alam sana. Aku bersyukur kau tidak akan membuat dosa yang semakin besar lagi. Beristirhatlah dengan tenang Bang Yongguk. Aku juga mencintaimu…"

.

**_Dalam hati yang tersirat sebuah kebencian_**

**_Cinta masih merajai.._**

**_Ketika hati sudah terjerat, tidak pernah ada penyesalan.._**

**_Pilihan untuk jatuh tidak selalu salah.._**

**_Namun takdir memang begitu kejam.._**

**_Tuhan tak mempersatukan.._**

**_Tapi Tuhan mempertemukan untuk saling mencintai…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_End_**

.

.

.

_a/n : biasakan untuk mereview setelah membaca karena saling menghargai itu indah ..._

_Red ingatkan sekali lagi ini bukan plagiat karena sudah dengan seijin penulis aslinya :)_

_terima kasih untuk reader yang udah berbaik hati mendukung dan mereview FF Red.. Red mencintai kalian semua..._

_untuk yang nungguin full house, Red lg finishing.. jadi sabar yooo ^^_

_saranghae readersdeul :*_


End file.
